Songfic challenge fic
by TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics
Summary: not really a crossover fic. each chapter will have a song with it's Lyrics , a Category Alex Rider, Gundam wing/AC, Glee, Naruto etc. and what I want the fic to be about. Not all of them will have pairings but if they do it will be slash.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alex Rider. If I did I would be an old English man. Which I'm not.

This song fic challenge is an Alex Rider challenge with the song "**In The Shadows****" by ****The Rasmus ****and it should be about what Alex feels about all that has append since his uncle's death.**

**The lyrics are:**

No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

In the shadows

In the shadows

They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows

In the shadows

In the shadows  
I've been waiting


	2. Gundam WingAC song fic challenge

I don't own Gundam Wing/AC in any shape or form.

This is a Gundam Wing/AC song fic challenge with the song "**We Are****" by ****Ana Johnsson ****and it's about**what the G- boys think and feels after they hear about the colonies betrayal.

The **lyrics**are:

See the devil on the doorstep now  
My oh my  
Telling everybody ,oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back  
My oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been …  
So Alone

Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands  
You come out clean  
But fail to recognize the enemy's within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
We are

One step forward, making two steps back  
My oh my  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back  
For life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

Keep watching from your picket fence…

It's all about power, bout taking control  
Breaking the will ,and raping the soul  
They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left  
My oh my My oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been …  
So Alone

Keep watching from your picket fence…

It's all about power, bout taking control  
Breaking the will ,and raping the soul  
They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left  
My oh my

It's all about power, bout taking control(3x)


	3. Naruto song fic leave out all the rest

Naruto song fic - "Leave out all the rest" by: Linkin park

*A SasuNaru slash fic.

*Sasuke wakes up from a nightmare in his time at Orochimaru's lair and can only think of two things: What he did and didn't do with his life and a certain blue eyed blond bombshell going b the name of Uzumaki Naruto…

**THE SONG:**

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are


	4. Glee song fic Gives you hell

A Glee song fic to the song **Gives you hell **by **The all American rejects:**

*The song:

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably workin'  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
And where's that shiny car?  
It didn't ever get you far  
You've never seemed so tense, love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
"Where did I go wrong?"  
But the list goes on and on

But truth be told, I miss you  
And truth be told, I'm lyin'

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[ All American Rejects Lyrics are found on .com ]  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man  
That's worth a damn  
And treats you well  
Then he's a fool  
You're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song  
And you sing along  
But you never tell  
(You never tell)  
Then you're a fool  
I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
(Hope it gives you hell)  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

*Puck dumped Kurt in high school because he thought he was holding him back. 10 years later, there's a high school reunion and Puck is still stuck in that town working in a lousy job and Kurt is a big time Broadway star and has his own (very successful) fashion line. Puck loved Kurt (and still does) and wants him back but Kurt's with someone else and very happy and not missing Puck at all…


	5. Naruto song fic the whole story

Naruto song fic challenge:

*The song: "The whole story" BY "Sunrise Avenue":

It's been hard to come to you lately  
It's been easier to stay away  
And I can't feel the heat not the one that we would need  
There is something wrong there's a wall in between

Wait  
We can't fall now  
We cannot leave all we have  
I know it hurts and feels bad  
We should stay  
And just fight back  
We had it once all the way the whole story  
And it will hurt  
But I'd be glad to take the pain

I've been trying to touch you the sweet way  
You've tried kissing me like the early days  
But it's all very cold and it tares me apart  
Yea it's too damn cold but we just can't stop now

Wait  
We can't fall now  
We cannot leave all we have  
I know it hurts and feels bad

We should stay  
And just fight back  
We had it once all the way the whole story  
And it will hurt  
But I'd be glad to take the pain away

Pain is a side of love we choose to live with you know  
After the rainy day the sun will shine so

Wait  
We can't fall now  
We cannot leave all we have  
I know it hurts and feels bad  
We should stay  
And just fight back  
We had it once all the way the whole story  
And it will hurt  
But I'd be glad to take the pain

*A Sasuke/Naruto slash fic.

*Appends during the fight in the valley of the end.

*The fight goes very differently from what append in canon...

*everything else is up to you.


	6. Glee song fic challenge as long as youre

Glee song fic challenge:

*The song: "As long as you're mine" FROM "Wicked":

_**ELPHABA**_  
KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

**_FIYERO_**  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

**_BOTH_**  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

**_FIYERO_**  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...

**_BOTH_**  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

**_FIYERO_**  
What is it?

**_ELPHABA_**  
It's just-- for the first time, I feel _wicked._

*A Finn/Kurt slash fic.

*Finn kisses Kurt and confesses his love for him but Kurt doesn't believe him because Finn wants to keep it a secret from their friends, because of that Kurt leaves Finn, to get Kurt back Finn confesses his love in front of the whole school.


End file.
